Roadblock Rebels
by Ways
Summary: In this world of Fusions, anything is possible. And when our hero is chased down by the likes of a Rampaging Rhino, then they're gonna need all the help they can get. Set in the Fusionfall Legacy Universe, Oneshot


**My first fic uploaded to this site after a while, most of the time I just do little drabbles on my Tumblr, but since this crossed 1,000 words, Imma upload it here. But if you wanna check out those oneshots, then I'm "waystobuild" or "Lyoko Gem" there.**

 **Now this story was inspired by the Terrafuser Trio and Token Girl on YouTube in their recent video on the newest FFL devblog "They Came From the Zoo" and you should definitely check that out!**

 **I should note, the character is expressed as "hero" without a specific gender given because I want this to be whoever you want it to be. Put your character in their shoes if you want, it's just supposed to be fun.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you this Fusionfall Oneshot, and my first Fusionfall Oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fusionfall or Fusionfall Legacy, just a fan of both who wanted to write this scene.**

 **Roadblock Rebels**

The hero sheathed their Fosters' Blade, letting out a sigh of relief as the last of the blockade of Roadblock Rhinos dissolved into Fusion Matter.

With a sigh of relief, the hero took a look at their surroundings. The Townsville Zoo and its many enclosures had been pretty much cleared of most of the animals, much to the chagrin of Bubbles. With the empty enclosures and lack of people moving about, it was as if it were a ghost town. Luckily, Boomer and Jackie Khones were on the case to find the missing animals and somewhere along the way, they enlisted the help of the hero to get things moving. That of course lead to the encounter with the Roadblock Rhinos that the hero managed to take out. It seemed everything was going well.

At least, they would've had another monster not come charging into the scene.

This one wasn't too dissimilar too the monsters the hero had just faced with the cement formed into the body of a rhino and various traffic equipment attached to it as well. Heck, they probably wouldn't have been scared if it weren't the size of a bus and let out a deathly roar that would've scared a Vaxasaurian.

But there it was, the mighty Roadblock Rampage, striking terror into the heart of a Fusion Fighter.

The hero didn't waste time as the beast stood on its hind legs and let out a deafening roar. The hero responded by whipping out a GUMZOOKA and fired a stream of the rainbow colored candies towards its stomach.

Much to their dismay, it showed little to no effect. When the Fusion landed on the ground with a hearty thump, it stampeded towards the hero at alarming speeds.

The hero barely avoided its charge with a quick leap to the side, while the rhino smashed into the lion cage.

Tired and frightened, the hero pulled down their sleeve revealing a blue wrist watch with a square face and the Dexlabs logo on the screen.

"Call Boomer!" The hero shouted.

"Calling Boomer." The Computress' voice echoed back to them.

There were a few beeps and the hero had to avoid yet another blow from the monster before there was a click and they finally got to answer.

"Boomer! Boomer! Boomer! Big rhino! Need help! Now!" The hero screamed between shots of their gun.

Their face fell when they heard the voice on the other end. "Woah, woah, easy there. Who is this?"

It was none other than Jackie Khones, the last person the fighter wanted to hear from at that moment.

"No time, Jackie!" The hero cried out before yelping and diving out of the way of another charge. "Where's Boomer?!"

"Oh… you're that hero kid, how's the search goin'? Did you find another clue?"

Had the hero not been running from, shooting at and diving away from the massive rampaging fusion rhino, they probably would've facepalmed. But unfortunately, they had to deal with the nonsense of the cycloptic imaginary friend along with the massive monster looming over them.

"No, I did not find another clue."

Another dive.

"You didn't find a clue? Then why are you callin'? I told you that this line is only for serious detective-"

"Where is Boomer?!" The frustrated hero screamed into the nanocom after firing off more shots.

"Oh, you want Boomer? Yeah, he just left."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I sent him to get some sandwiches. You know how I love me some sandwiches."

The hero let out a cry of anguish before avoiding yet another charge.

"Oh, I know why you called… You want a sandwich too! Don't worry kid, I asked him to get ten of them bad boys so you can definitely have one too."

A groan.

"We're getting' turkey."

A shot.

"Tuna."

A dive.

"Chicken."

Another shot.

"Club."

Out of ammo.

"BLT."

The hero tossed the weapon aside.

"Italian."

They redrew the Fosters' Blade.

"Ooooo… Salami and Cheese too."

The rhino comes raging towards the hero again, only this time they're not so lucky and get flung into the air by its horn.

The hero screamed as they began to come hurtling down again.

Except they didn't hit the ground.

The hero looked up to see confused cobalt colored eyes looking down at them from where they floated. The young male had porcelain blond hair, like a doll's and wore a dark blue shirt with a black stripe running across the middle of it and black sleeves as well along with a pair of dark wash jeans. In his other hand, he also had a bag of toasted sandwiches.

"Boomer!" The hero gasped at the sight of the reformed Rowdyruff Boy.

"Uh… hi." He said, eyebrow still raised in confusion.

Jackie's voice, which was still listing off types of sandwiches, brightened at the sound of the new voice. "Oh, Boomer! There you are! This kid was just lookin' for you! Did you get the sandwiches?"

Boomer laughed and held up the bag. "Hot and ready right here."

"Cool." Jackie smiled.

"You two can start digging in, just save like six of them for me." Jackie said.

"Sure." Boomer shrugged. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

The hero was about to answer only for the Rampaging Rhino to roar below them, warranting their attention once more.

"Yeah… we're kind of in the middle of something." The hero said.

"Huh, is that a Fusion?" Jackie asked. "Well if you were callin' about a Fusion, you should've just said something kid."

The hero steamed. "I- you know what, whatever."

"Should I take care of it?" Boomer asked.

"Nah." The hero shook their head. "Just throw me into it and come right after."

"No problem." Boomer shrugged.

And with a twirl, Boomer flung the hero with their Fosters' Blade drawn, down at the Fusion monster, plunging their blade into the beast.

It let out a cry of pain but still stood only for what appeared to be a blue streak of light to slam into its face, causing the beast to crumble into the ground and dissolve into Fusion Matter. When the light faded, it revealed to be Boomer, who had his fist extended into the monster's snout.

The hero let out a sigh of relief and gave a weak thumbs up to the blue Rowdyruff.

"You okay?" Boomer asked, walking over to them.

"No." The hero said.

"Would a sandwich make it better?" Boomer asked.

The hero turned to Boomer, glaring at him to which he held his arms up in defense, a sheepish smile on his face.

The hero then sighed. "Pass me that BLT."

Boomer smiled and dug into the bag before handing the hero a BLT.

"Mhm…" Jackie quipped from the still active nanocom. "Sandwiches always make things better. Now both of you hurry up and get back so I can get some food."

The two laughed, although a bit begrudgingly for the hero, and headed back to Jackie.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
